fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Increase of Bikini Bottom
The Increase of Bikini Bottom is a fanon episode of the Nickelodeon series, SpongeBob SquarePants. ''In this episode, a new neighborhood called "Ocean Ways Avenue" has been built next to Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick's house. Excitement is quickly brought to SpongeBob and Patrick, yet Squidward is not as giddy, for he looks at this as economic disaster. SpongeBob and Patrick decide to take the opposite approach and actually welcome the new neighbors. However, after an accident, the neighborhood is destroyed, and now SpongeBob and Patrick must house the now homeless newcomers. How will this all work out? This episode is paired with another season 9 episode, ''Housemates. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Miscellaneous unnamed Bikini Bottomites Transcript *''episode begins with a medium shot of SpongeBob's pineapple; the camera cuts to SpongeBob sleeping, when all of sudden his alarm clock sounds, waking SpongeBob up'' *'SpongeBob:' under his covers; slides out of his bed; stands up Now, I wake up to yet another great morning, fill with splender, enjoyment, and... sounds rise from the distance big business? out window *''windows show construction fish workers, building upon a considerable-sized plot of land'' *'SpongeBob:' What's going on over there, Gary? *'Gary:' at SpongeBob, plainly Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Activate search mode, Gary! onto Gary's shell *'Gary:' Meow! slugging toward the window; Gary slugs through the window and down the side of the pineapple; he slugs toward the plot of land, which is located next to Squidward's house *'SpongeBob:' Whoa. What could this be? *'Squidward:' into scene Looks like a bunch of wasted garden land to me. *'Construction Fish 1:' into scene Actually, it's the new grounds for "Ocean Ways Avenue", Bikini Bottom's premier new neighborhood. *'Squidward:' What the- *'SpongeBob:' A new neighborhood? *'Patrick:' scene What's all the hulla-ba-loo? *'SpongeBob:' onto Patrick Patrick, didn't you hear? It's a new neighborhood being built! Do you know what this means?! *'Squidward:' Increased inflation, higher taxation upon the citizens of Bikini Bottom, a government depression, and conservation slumps? *'SpongeBob:' No, silly fish. It means... *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' unanimously New pals! *'Squidward:' Oh, brother. *''cuts to a montage of SpongeBob and Patrick, redecorating their houses and making arrangements for the newcomers of the town; montage ends and scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick, standing in front of their houses; a red ribbon is stretched in front of both of them'' *'SpongeBob:' Ready to open up shop, Patrick? *'Patrick:' Open up shop?! Well, what am I supposed to do with these big hedge clippers? out hedge clippers *'SpongeBob:' plainly Just cut the ribbon, Patrick. *'Patrick:' My destiny is fulfilled today! ribbon; suddenly, a large crowd appears around SpongeBob and Patrick, cheeering *'SpongeBob:' bullhorn Ladies and gentleman, I present to you your new "Ocean Ways Avenue"! to his and Patrick's houses *''large crowd of fish swarm into the respective houses'' *'Patrick:' up from being trampled Well, that seemed to go well. back down *''cuts to Patrick's rock, where a large amount of fish are chatting; Patrick is rushing, accomodating different fish'' *'Patrick:' Here is your coral, sir. Here is your patty, ma'am. Here is your lettuce relish, you two. sweat off head Goodness. Had I known being a waiter fish would be so much work, I wouldn't have agreed to this. I wonder how SpongeBob's holding up. *''cuts to SpongeBob's house, where SpongeBob is on Gary's shell, accomodating other fish as well'' *'SpongeBob:' Your fried clams, ma'am. Your oyster skins, ma'am. My goodness, Gary, this is difficult. I wonder how Patrick's holding up. phone rings Hey there, Patrick. *'Patrick:' other line SpongeBob, this job has become so...what's that word...not-easy! *'SpongeBob:' I know. These people are ravenous brutes. reveals SpongeBob, tied to the ceiling And that isn't even the worst part. *'Patrick:' Tell me about it. reveals Patrick, tied up and being held at the top of his house by many fish Do you think we chewed more than we could bite off? *'SpongeBob:' Well, that's not how it goes, but I see your point. We need to get these fish out of our houses, but how? *'Patrick:' I know. Let's call Squidward! *'SpongeBob:' Oh, you saw him earlier, buddy. He doesn't want to help. *'Squidward:' offscreen En contrare! *'SpongeBob:' Squidward! What brings you here? *'Patrick:' other line Yeah, what brings you over at SpongeBob's house?! I need help too! *'Squidward:' I'm here to drive these brutes out of Bikini Bottom! out paper Look at these bills! They're higher than what my house is worth! I cannot and will not take anymore. *'SpongeBob:' But Squidward, you can't take on all of these people alone. *'Squidward:' I'm not alone. *''large crowd forms around SpongeBob and Patrick's houses'' *'Squidward:' I brought the crowd! *'Patrick:' on clam phone Finally, some help around here! *'Squidward:' Are we all tired of inflation?! *'Crowd:' Yeah! *'Squidward:' Are we tired of increased taxation?! *'Crowd:' Yeah! *'Squidward:' Alright then. Let's stop the problems right at the source! to entirety of fish in SpongeBob's living room Get them! *''crowd and Squidward pull out blasters, each of them labeled "Bubble Blowers"'' *'Squidward:' Charge! *''cuts to a montage of the battle, where Squidward and his crowd begin blasting bubbles at the ravenous fish; the fish begin scurrying away quickly; soon, all of the fish from both SpongeBob and Patrick's houses all flee, leaving Squidward and the crowd successful'' *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' toward Squidward You did it, Squidward! You saved Bikini Bottom! *'Squidward:' Oh, I wouldn't say that, but you guys can! Just don't mention this to too many fish. I want them all to remember my clarinet career. *''long limousine pulls into the scene; the Mayor exits and walks toward the gang'' *'Mayor:' Squidward Tentacles, you have saved our fair town from annihilation at the hands of those ravenous newcomers. Please accept this token of graditude as thanks from yours truly. Squidward the souveneir from earlier in the episode *'Squidward:' souveneir plainly Oh, what I wouldn't give to be tending to my garden now. *''ends'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:MrScience12